The Fire Within
by MyLoversProtector
Summary: My world revolved around death. My mind was set on being the killer. It seemed nothing could completely break my armor. Until SHE entered my life. As soon as I set my gaze on those magnificent eyes, I knew that my life would change. I was no longer the monster, I was saved. But for how long?
1. Chapter 1: Cold Blood

**Ok whoever is reading this little tidbit! This is my first fanfic, so I'm extremely nervous and any insight would be of much help! Comments, suggestions, likes/dislikes, anything! Thank you so much. I know since this is the first chapter it'll be a bit slow but I promise it'll pick up soon :)**

Chapter 1: **Cold Blood**

**Jasper POV**

Chaos was all around me. As I rode astride my beautiful stallion in search of any woman and children in need of evacuation I couldn't help but wonder why I had gone into the Confederate Army to begin with. True, I was a Major – an excellent soldier. Though, why give up a life with my parents for a life of destruction and death. As all these thoughts swirled in my cluttered mind I happened upon 3 young woman walking on the side of a road. Even from afar it was easy to see their inhuman beauty. Me being the Texan gentleman I was, I stopped and dismounted my horse to bow and ask if they needed any assistance. I noticed one of the girls lean over to whisper something to another, the leader of the group it seemed. This I payed no mind to, due to my focused state of mind.

"**What's your name soldier?" **upon closer examination the leader, who had asked me this question, had vivid red eyes – in fact, all three of the woman did. Even in the darkness it was easy to spot. This set me on edge a bit, and I became cautious.

"**Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am."**

"**I hope you survive." **Survive what? I couldn't question anything further as she stepped up to stand in front of me, her shockingly cold hands creeping up my shoulders to take hold of my throat. A shiver ran down my spine as warning bells signaled in my mind. **"You may be of great use to me." **and with this I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my neck, followed by what felt like fire slinking it's way through my body. The last thing I remember was falling to my knees as I heard the far-away panicked sound of my stallions neigh and the harsh sound of hooves on dirt. Then all went dark, and I was lost in the inferno.

The pain was excruciating, to say the least. As strong as I was, this was something I never could have prepared myself for. Occasionally I could hear the whisper of voices through the flames until they sucked me back in. It felt like an eternity before the burning started to fade from the tips of my fingers and toes in towards my heart. This feeling was almost worse than my entire body burning at once! Was that a scream? I couldn't tell. Everything was lost to me. My heart hammered in my chest for what felt like hours before my heart stuttered once, twice, a third time before falling silent. I lay still, the Major in me examining everything – the sound of the wind in the trees, the chirp of a bird, the smell of dust and dirt.

"**Jasper?"**

At this my eyes flew open and I straightened up into a defensive crouch, a snarl escaping my lips. I looked at the breathtaking woman in front of me, her hand outstretched innocently.

"**It's alright Jasper – it's me, Maria. I won't hurt you."**

My instincts eased a little. Suddenly I was bombarded with a senseof calm, with an undertone of determination and triumph. Were these my emotions? I looked at this woman – Maria – in confusion as she slowly stepped towards me. She placed her hand on my arm with a gentle touch, and my body automatically tensed.

"**Shh, it's alright." **she whispered to me. **"I'm your only friend here. Let's go get your thirst sated and then we'll talk further"**

I felt only good emotions towards me now, so I decided to take the chance. We hunted without more then a few words being said between us. On the run back I saw her examining me closely, but I couldn't quite pick up on her emotions. We settled under a tree, our shoulders touching.

"**What is it that you need to tell me? Why am I here?" **I noticed my voice had changed – slightly deeper, but I still had my Texan twang. Funny, I didn't even pick up on the change before. Must've been the hunting – my thirst was greater than I thought.

"**Well, soldier, to put it simply, I'm creating an army of newborn vampires. Mine and my sisters territory was taken from us, and we want it back, but we cannot do it alone. I saw that you had potential. I was hoping that, due to your Major status, you could help me in training the newborns to fight." **with this she looked around at me. My face was a blank mask.

"**What do I get from it?" **At this she chuckled, a twinkling sound.

"**If you prove yourself worthy and fulfill your duty, you get to stay alive." **This shocked me, but I didn't want to know anything further. It's safer not to ask too many questions.

The weeks passed. The bloodlust became gradually bearable, but it was still an annoyance. I got used to my new life well before my first year was over. I discovered I had the ability to sense and manipulate the emotions of others – which came into good use when trying to control all the newborns at once. More arrogant newborns came in, more were killed after their newborn phase diminished. It soon became an organized cycle. I trained with them day after day, receiving bites on some occasions. 'The Major' never left for long - it was like a second skin. I was rarely just Jasper Whitlock anymore, and at first I saw no problem. Maria and I became close, and I thought nothing out of the ordinary. One night Maria and I were alone with each other as we often were when the day ended. She noticed all the bite marks I had received over the past few days alone, and I watched as she traced them with her fingertips.

"**Pity that such a handsome man should be scarred so harshly." **Maria flicked her eyes up to me before dropping her gaze again. She proceeded to kiss each one slowly, starting from my jawline and down to my side. I closed my eyes, even though the kisses didn't excite me as they used to. I could feel a routine in the making.

Now the year was around 1938. I had killed Nettie and Lucy after they tried to rebel against Maria. A bit after that incident I befriended Peter, a newborn who stood out among the others. After much persuasion I convinced Maria that he was an asset. We spent our days training the newborns, and he helped me dispose of them until he came across Charlotte – his mate. Feeling their love and desperation, I helped them escape. Maria found out, and she soon lost trust in me. When I was alone and at peace for the time-being, I started to come up with a plan to kill her. I was so lost in my planning I failed to notice my name being called some distance away. It was Peter, with Charlotte in tow.

"**Major I swear if you don't answer me you're getting your ass whooped, and I won't hold back this time!" **Ah, Peter hasn't changed a bit.

"**Sorry Peter. Why are you returning to the devil's lair?" **he told me all about how there were vampires up North, and how we could all coexist with each other easily. This opportunity sounded intriguing. After some deliberation, I ran off with the duo. I felt... free. That is, until it came time to hunt. I loathed feeling the fear of my victims. I was a monster. A savage, almost. I told Peter about my problem, and no sooner had I joined their little coven did I leave to venture on my own. It was impossible to cease killing humans. My life was a spiraling Hell on Earth. I started to wonder if my life would always be like this, with no way out.

Then I met Mary Alice.


	2. Chapter 2: Pain and Hope

Chapter 2: **Pain and Hope**

**_Alice POV_**

My life was pure agony. I wanted it over. All the tears, the lies, the broken promises. I pondered ways to end my life as I sat rocking myself in the corner of my cell. I have been in this mental institution for... I couldn't remember. Time seemed forgotten here. My days were filled with a claustrophobic darkness that I could never escape. Every time I closed my eyes it's like a dark paradise. Ever since I was a little girl, I could predict events in the future – well, I had feelings about certain things. And most of the time, they came true. An attempt save my mother from being killed by a stranger locked me up in here. My father paid the stranger to kill her, I know it's true! No one believed me. Not one single person. They all thought I was insane, a witch, a changeling. My father hated me, my stepmother even more so. My hands crept up to touch the thin layer of hair that was just starting to grow back after being shaved off due to a typhoid outbreak. My memories were fading as I received electroshock therapy, but this one memory always stuck out. I'll never forget the betrayal I felt when my family paid a marshal to send me here. I had left my loving sister, Cynthia, behind all because I was misunderstood. I now had a heart of stone that was slowly crumpling to dust.

A dim light peeked in through the open door, stopping just before my toes. I looked up with squinting eyes to peer at the visitor – oh who am I kidding, I never get any visitors. Just workers who take me for my electroshock therapy or hand me a tray full of food that I hardly touch.

"**How are you doing Mary?" **this was a typical question, and of course I gave him the typical answer – silence. The worker sighed and gripped the tops of my arms to drag me out, only this time I didn't put up a fight. I was hoping this would be the last time I saw my cell, the last time I saw daylight, the last time I was to be held like a prisoner. He noticed this change but made no comment.

Sometime later I awoke on a stony floor. I sat up and expected to feel... what? Loss? Abandonment? But no, I felt a glimmer of happiness... weightlessness... as if all my problems had disappeared. I couldn't remember how I got here. Only that I was cold, tired, and quite hungry. I spied a tray of food by my feet and immediately crawled over to devour it before I picked up on a feeling of danger in the pit of my stomach. I saw a stranger killing a man – a man who saw me periodically and tried to save me from my therapy sessions whenever he could. I dropped the piece of bread I had been eating, my eyes wide with terror. I sat like this until I couldn't fight my hunger any longer. The food tasted metallic.

Days, weeks, months passed. I continued getting treatments, though less intense than the last until they stopped completely. I was usual left to my own devices, my only visitation being from someone bringing me food. I found myself singing into the darkness at night now – something I hadn't done in years. Was it years? Hmmm...

One dreary day someone came in to check I was still alive, as they did often. I recognized it as the groundskeeper who saw me once in a while. He was also the one I saw in my vision so long ago. He was the one who that stranger killed, and suddenly the terror came creeping back. I sat at his feet sputtering what I had seen at him while he looked on in confusion, but... what was that in his eyes? I couldn't decipher what I saw.

"**Hey hey hey slow down... We'll talk this through and figure it out." **he gingerly reached out to stroke the side of my face, and I flinched back. It's been awhile since I've felt a calming touch.

For the next while we stayed in our respective spots in my tiny room and talked about everything and anything. Soon I started to drift off to sleep, but was soon brought out of my daze by a piercing pain followed by a burning sensation. A scream escaped my lips but I felt a hand cover my mouth. My eyes shot open to see my only friend looking down at me and then down at my squirming body. All I remember was hearing a whispered **"I'm so sorry" **before being lifted and carried to somewhere unknown.

The intense pain seemed to go on endlessly before it finally faded and I awoke to my new life. I was alone, with no guidance. I wandered for years, learning only by mistakes. I met some people here and there, but never settled with anyone. Constantly did I check my future – this was my gift. I could see into the future based on concrete decisions. I searched and searched but found nothing of importance. I lived as a nomad – feasting on human and the occasional animal. Yes, even though I didn't know it yet, I was to be with a family who only drank the blood of animals. This wasn't the preferred style, but it kept them from being a threat.

Then one day it hit me – Jasper Whitlock. A man of pure hatred towards himself, who lives a life of havoc and ruin, was to become my mate. This piqued my interest. I focused on the background of this vision. I saw streaks of blood, a newborn being pinned by Jasper's hand, Jasper in bed with a gorgeous woman, the scars on his body, the pained and steely gaze he looked on with... All this stirred odd feelings that I couldn't quite figure out.

I knew he wouldn't take me right away, so I would wait... and wait...

Another vision – this time with several other people. One was a blond male in a doctors jacket, who seemed to be the father figure. The mother figure had wavy chestnut hair, and a kind motherly demeanor. The other three were a sight to see – one was a bulky, tall male with a cute childish face; the other male had messy bronze hair and a lost expression on his chiseled face; the last was a supermodel-looking blond who seemed to have an egotistical attitude. So, this was to be our family. I spent the rest of the night mulling over my new life.

Then the day came to meet my mate. To say I was excited was hitting only the tip of the iceberg! I wandered and eventually found myself outside a Philadelphia diner. Strange. I ducked inside and found myself a bar stool to sit at, ignore the hungry gazes of the men beside me. I ordered a Coke, playing with the clinking ice for a while until I heard the rain pitter-pattering on the roof. It was almost time.

Any minute now... There! I saw my man walk in, looking around with eyes black as night. He looked cautious, as if testing how much control he had. He looked like he was about to duck back out before I called to him.

"**Excuse me, sir?" **with these three words he gazed in my general direction, and I beckoned him forth. He sized me up, must've seen that I was no threat, and walked my way with measured steps. I gave him a welcoming smile once he reached me. **"Hello, I'm Alice" **I held out my hand for him to shake, which he took and brought it to his lips to kiss as he bowed.

"**I'm Jasper Whitlock. It's a pleasure to meet you." **Ooooo he had a Texan accent! Even better! Sexy and polite all at once. I could really choose them!

"**Oh, I already know who you are Jazz" **with this he tensed and asked me how. This is how we spent the rest of our night – talking about how I came to where I am now and how I knew so much. He turned out to be better than I had hoped. I could see a real life, a hopeful future with this man by my side. **"So you see. You kept me waiting long enough." **I teased him lightly with a gentle nudge to his shoulder. At this point in the evening he had relaxed enough to be playful. At this he chuckled.

"**My apologies, ma'am." **his smile was breathtaking. After a while longer we left the diner hand-in-hand and set out on the journey that would change our lives forever.


	3. Chapter 3: The Slip, Sir, The Slip

Chapter 3: **The Slip, Sir, The Slip**

_**Jasper POV**_

It was an odd feeling, finally being taken care of by someone so sincere. This was all foreign territory to me. Alice and I were currently on our way to Montana, to meet the coven who she claimed to be our new family. Oh and it gets better – they drink the blood of animals. A turn-around for me, and it'll surely be a struggle.

We were there in a few days time. The look on their faces were priceless! Needless to say they were not expecting us at all. Once Alice explained our situation they all understood. They explained their way of life and how they blended in so well with humans. The blond female, Rosalie, had a cold attitude towards strangers it seemed. She was the mate of Emmett, a big brawny male with the characteristics of a teddy bear. Edward was a bit distant, but friendly. Carlisle and Esme were the perfect parent figures. I think I'll take a liking to this coven.

Weeks passed, and I was getting no better with tolerating animal blood. It tasted bitter, and never fully satisfied the burning in my throat. I was out with Rosalie, who had warmed up a bit towards me. She went her separate path and I went mine, which was a terrible idea. I was in the middle of taking down an elk when I caught the scent of a human close by. Immediately my instincts took over before I could stop them and I attacked. I couldn't help a groan of deep contentment as I felt the warm blood trickle down my throat... then I heard a gasp. Rosalie was standing a few yards away from me, a hand covering her mouth and nose as she looked at the sight. I snapped my head up to look at her with what surely must have been a murderous gaze – I was a monster protecting my prey.

All that came from her was a whispered **"J-Jasper... how... why... oh my God... I'm so-sorry I can't..."** before she sped off at top speed towards the house. I could sense her intense fear and restraint. I dropped the limp body, licking my blood red lips as I did.

What have I done?

I couldn't face my family. Not after what I had just done. I raced deeper into the forest and climbed up the tallest tree there was. I stayed there for hours until I heard Alice's twinkling voice far below.

"**Jazzy, sweetheart, I know you're up there and that you can hear me." **I relaxed a small amount.

"**I'm a monster, Alice. You love a monster."**

"**You're not a monster. You're a man that is caught in a sensitive situation. Everyone slips up once in a while. Please don't take this so hard." **

"**But Alice I-"** before I could utter another word she was in front of me with her lips pressed to mine, kissing me. This took me by surprise, but I welcomed the peace it brought. Soon we were so involved that she removed my shirt, and I had forgotten the response it could conjure. I felt her move her hands up my chest and stop once she felt jagged crescents. She pulled away to examine what she was feeling and gasped, but what I wasn't expecting was her next reaction. She smiled. She looked up at me with those gentle topaz eyes... and smiled.

"**You're not... afraid?" **I searched her emotions and could've sworn I felt an undertone of weariness.

"**No I'm not... In my vision, when I first knew you were the one I was destined for, I saw snippets of your background, scars and battle included." **she shrugged dismissively. Well, that was the end of that conversation... but I couldn't help the nagging feeling that she was hiding something... Something big.

_**Rose POV**_

As soon as I smelled the blood I knew what had happened. I didn't want to believe it, but I knew. I jogged to where I knew my brother was, and couldn't stop a gasp. He looked at me with blood red eyes and an intense stare. He looked half-crazed! I stuttered an apology and ran faster than I ever have to report back to the family. I had never been looked at like that before and I was truly terrified. I entered the house only to find the main room empty. I called everyone down and within seconds they were perched in their own spots, waiting expectantly. I told them what events took place and felt Emmett's big arms wrap around my waist as he whispered comforting words in my ear. Carlisle and Esme looked saddened, Edward looked a bit angry and Alice looked... smug?

"**I'll go find him and bring him back. I'm sure he'll only listen to me." **and with that Alice left.

There was massive amounts of tension in the room, and I couldn't stand it. Just as I was about to break the silence, Carlisle spoke up.

"**I think it's best that we move away to somewhere more remote. I don't want to put any humans at risk." **he looked at Esme with a sad smile **"You get to decorate another house, darling." **she smiled back but it quickly faded.

So the plan was set. We were to move once again. Great. I whispered to Emmett and we were off to do what we do best.

_**Esme POV**_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My new son has already slipped up. It wasn't the first time one of my children have fallen victim to their instincts, but so soon? Something must have happened to him for this to have occurred so sudden, and as a mother it was my job to get to the bottom of it. I told Carlisle that I was going to look for a new house while he nodded silently in acknowledgment.

_**Edward POV**_

It's been a few months since the Jasper incident, and I have to say I was getting pretty sick and tired of his inner monologue. All he ever did nowadays was sit in his room and read and obsess over what had happened thus continuously torturing himself. Time to have a talk.

"**Jasper, do you have a minute?" **he looked at me with guarded eyes and gave a curt nod before following me out the door and into the dense forest. We settled on rocks in the middle of a lake, a few moments of silence passing before I couldn't take it any longer. **"You have to stop this moping. It's not helping you move on. It's only making it worse." **he looked as if I hadn't spoken at all.

"**Edward, excuse my rudeness when I say this, but I don't see how it's any of your business. It was my fault we had to move, and so I suffer the consequences."**

"**But that doesn't put aside the fact that you're projecting your emotions at everyone else and the entire family has been upset lately. I have to listen to your thoughts every waking moment and let me tell you, it's getting irritating. You need to let this go. It was one human. It doesn't m-" **he cut me off.

"**You know absolutely nothing about what I've been through Edward. NO. IDEA. I killed countless humans and vampires alike in my Major days, and those are lives I'll never be able to give back. This-" **he ripped his shirt open and I finally saw what he was always trying so hard to hide **"is the product of my days as a puppet to a woman who I thought loved me but was only using me for her own advantage. Do you know how badly being used hurts?** **I spent years with this woman, and ended the lives of thousands without a second glance. I was hypnotized. I'm trying my hardest to adjust, and if all I'm going to get is lecture after lecture from all of you, then I don't see my place in the family." **and with this he sped off into the water. I started to follow but then thought better of it, so instead ran back to the house.

"**I have some news, everyone." **they all came down with curious eyes. Except Alice. She had eyes that held no emotion, and her thoughts were swirling so chaotically that I couldn't read a single one.

"**Edward, what is it? What's wrong?" **Esme whispered with concern.

"**Jasper has left us."**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise Surprise

Chapter 4: Surprise Surprise

_**Jasper POV**_

I ran until I came upon the ocean. How far had I gone? For how long? It seemed I was on the east coast now... My mind was so clouded with catastrophe that I was unfocused. I walked a few yards until I found a dead tree, slumping down against it with my head in my hands. I was the victim of a dreadful life. I was never to learn the right ways, always stuck in the same long cycle. I was doomed to live a life alone.

I sat unmoving for hours until I realized the sun coming up. _Damn it!_ I had to find some type of shelter, and quick. I wandered the streets aimlessly until I came upon an abandoned apartment building. _This'll have to do for now._

_**Alice POV**_

Perfect! With Jazz gone, my work just got simpler. I excused myself from my torn family to make a phone call. I _will_ get what I want. Even if someone has to die for it. I will take time, but it would be worth it.

* * *

_**Charlie POV**_

I sat anxiously awaiting for the doctor to come out to break the news. My wife, Renee, had gone into labor last night. Our first child! We didn't know the sex of the baby, so that added to the anticipation. It was a close call – Renee had been on bed-rest for the past month and a half in order to keep the baby save. She absolutely loathed it, with her being so hyperactive. I've been out here in the waiting room for just under an hour, my leg bouncing nonstop, which was a nervous habit of mine.

"**Mr. Swan?" **my head snapped up at my name. I stood and went to shake his hand.

"**Doctor. How's my wife? The baby? Please tell me the baby's OK."**

"**Mr. Swan, your wife and baby are perfectly fine. Would you like to go see them?" **all I could do was nod as the excitement left me speechless. I followed the doc through a maze of hallways until we stopped outside a door. How he worked here and never got lost I'll never know. He gestured for me to enter, and I did so slowly. Renee looked up at me with a tired face, a tiny bundle in her arms. I smiled brightly and walked over.

"**Hey sweetheart" **I kissed her forehead.

"**We have a girl, Charlie. A baby girl!" **she said in a soft voice, but the happiness was evident.

"**That's... that's – wow. Can... can I hold her?" **she nodded and held Baby out to me. I took it gingerly in my arms, bouncing from side to side lightly. Pulling the blanket down from her face a little bit, I could see she had a lot of her mothers features. She yawned and I couldn't help a smile. I tried to clear the lump in my throat.

"**She's beautiful Renee. Looks just like you."**

"**Thank you Charlie. Have you thought of a name for her?" **I hadn't, but when I studied her face a moment more, it hit me.

"**What about... Isabella Marie. After Grandma Swan?" **I looked over to see Renee's reaction, and she had tears welling up in her eyes.

"**That's perfect Charlie. Isabella Marie Swan."**

_**Renee POV**_

A few months after Isabella was brought home it all went downhill. Charlie and I disagreed on almost everything, resulting in arguing for hours at a time, and I didn't want Bella to live in such a terrible environment. I planned our escape gradually for weeks. Charlie was sleeping next to me as he always had, with Bella not too far away in her crib in the next room. I calmly stood up out of bed and gathered our baby carefully in my arms before making my way down the stairs. I didn't realize Charlie had woken and followed me a little ways.

"**Renee? What the hell are you doing?" **I spun around, clutching Bella closer to my chest.

"**Charlie! I, uhh, I-I was just going to, umm..." **I hadn't thought this through. He looked livid.

"**Are you trying to tell me you're walking out on me? With our ****_child_****?" **I'd never seen him this angry.

"**Yeah well you know what? If I don't get out now, then I'm just going to be stuck here with you. You don't know the first thing about taking care of a child. We argue. We can't even be in the same room with each other with going at it. I don't want to raise our baby like this." **as I was speaking I was slowly backing towards the door. I whispered a **"Goodbye Charlie." **before scampering out the door. The last thing I saw was Charlie fall to his knees in despair.

_**Jasper POV**_

I have been on my own for a few decades. Lost, hopeless, hollow. I had nothing to live for. Nothing to look forward to. My life was an abyss, getting darker the farther it dragged. Was I ever going to escape? I wondered how Alice was doing. Alice. I had left her without something as small as a goodbye. I had to go find her so I could tell her. I may be too late to make amends, but I had to try. I raced across the continent back to place my life fell apart.

I arrived only to find the house vacant. I smelled a faint scent, but nothing to be alarmed over. I dropped to my knees. _Where have they gone? _I was a heap on the floor until I heard a soft **"Hello Jasper" **I would know that voice anywhere, and a vicious snarl instantly escaped my lips as I slipped into a low crouch.

"**Maria."**

_**Emmett POV**_

We were now settled in Forks, Washington. A tiny town that's no one's ever even heard of – perfect for us. We were all sitting at a lunch table surrounded by a bunch of teenagers. High school was so boring! After a few decades it all seemed to be on repeat. I was itching to go outside and play with a few grizzlies, but _no_! I had to behave like a good little student. Maybe I could convince one of my teachers to let us play video games during class... As I was formulating a plan I noticed Edward looking perplexed and having one of those silent conversations with Alice. Now THAT was always irritating.

"**Hey Eddy, mind giving everyone else a chance to take part in this conversation?" **he glared at me, and I couldn't help a smirk.

"**Fine Emmett, Rose, do you see that brown-eyed girl over there, the new girl?" **my mate and I swiveled our heads and instantly noticed her since she was the only one staring at us, even for that split second before dropping her eyes back down.

"**Yeah, what about her?" **Rose asked indifferently.

"**I can't read her mind. It's as if she's blocking me." **he seemed extremely frustrated by this fact.

"**So it's one mind you can't read. Big deal."**

"**No Rose. It is a big deal. This has never happened before." **with this she fell silent, not wanting to start an argument.

Soon, one by one, we all excited the cafeteria, Edward being last of course. I noticed Bella looking after us, a confused and surprisingly angered look on her cute little face.

* * *

**Alright my amazing followers, I need to ask. Do you like the switching POV's or is it a bit confusing? Would you rather one POV for each chapter or multiples in each chapter? Leave your suggestions in the reviews, or PM me :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Tracking

**Chapter 5: Tracking**

**Alrighty guys! Every 5 chapters I'm probably going to do a recap on what's happened because I will be getting held up on some occasions. This time it's because of bad weather which has limited my laptop use and my mother taking me out to do something every second for the past weekend! So I apologize for my slow chapter upload.**

**What's happened so far: **Jasper and Alice tell of their histories and find each other in a diner, then proceed to make their way to the Cullens (true to the saga). Then when Jasper slips and feeds on a human the family has to move to lessen the constant temptation and our Major is left with torturing himself with hurtful thoughts, which Edward is getting tired of 'hearing'. Edward drags Jasper out away from the family's range of hearing to talk to him privately, and things don't go according to plan. Jasper gets so enraged that he leaves the family. Alice is formulating some kind of plan of which we still don't know. Jasper has been on his own for quite some time; somewhere within that time Bella was born and soon after Renee left Charlie (true to the saga). Jasper remembers Alice and tries to go find the house where they lived, only to find the family has abandoned it. He is left feeling guilty and then Maria arrives. The Cullens have moved to Forks and noticed Bella (true to the saga).

**I plan to be branching away from the actual storyline as the story develops, I just needed a crutch for me to lean on until I got more comfortable and more confident.**

* * *

_**Maria POV**_

I had been told to wait by the old Cullen house, but for what reason I didn't know. I hated it so far up North – the humans blood tasted duller due to colder climate. _Oh well, _I thought, _I'll just have to make do. _Then I spotted him from my perch up high in a rotten tree.

My Major.

_He hasn't changed a bit – maybe a bit more rugged but still just as handsome and delectable. _Once I watched him enter the house I fell from the branch to land lightly on the balls of my feet, making sure to keep my emotions blocked. I strode silently to the doorway of the empty house to watch as Jasper let out a soft emotion-filled cry and fell to his knees which shocked me. _What kind of connection did he leave behind? _I'd have to ask questions later. First I had a problem on my hands – getting my Major back home with me.

"**Hello Jasper" **I said in the softest voice I could. He visibly tensed and in a swift breakneck motion he spun and landed in a defensive crouch low to the dust-covered floor as he snarled my name.

I tried to feign hurt and surprise. **"Why Jasper, that is no way to greet a lady. After all your time spent in the South you should remember this simple guideline."**

**"All my learning of etiquette and manners were put in the back of my mind ever since I joined you in your torture zone!" **he looked at me with such a black fiery glare that I took a small step back. This is what it felt like to be the Major's target.

"**What are you saying? That ****_I _****am to blame for your behavior?" **I was stunned. _How could he accuse me of that?_

"**Yes, Maria, you are. You put me in the worst state of mind for decades. Decades that I could've spent making the right choices, learning the right ways, meeting my mate even. Instead you had me hypnotized into thinking what I was doing was the only way to live. In pain, surrounded by death and snarls of rage. Training cocky newborns into fighters. Being forced to kill them one by one after their enhanced strength, senses and speed faded away. You made me torture the ones that misbehaved, or made me watch as you teased them to death. You tricked me into thinking I loved you, that you were the only one who could please me and I you. I fell victim to your lies. I feel sorry for your mate, if you ever find him." **he had not raised out of his stance, but his shoulder relaxed seeing I wasn't immediately a threat.

"**My mate is dead. He was killed well before I found you." **How dare he say all this to me, after all I gave him. He looked surprised at this statement, so I continued. **"I never told you about him because I wanted to give you a chance. You had enough on your mind. Anyhow, him and I were in Europe, traveling the world. We were feeding, and a nomad passed through and got too close to Colby. They fought, but Colby couldn't take him. He got killed, and I wasn't there to protect him. That's why I was so revenge-driven, so brutal. Every time I saw a newborn males face, all I could do was prepare them for the worst situations. When they became weak, I knew they wouldn't make it in the world, being turned so young. I decided to end their lives prematurely to save them the suffering. When I saw you... you reminded me of him." **As I was speaking I was slowly stepping forward, my eyes trained on the ground so I wouldn't startled him. He didn't change his position.

We sat in silence for a while. No one changed their stance, and I noticed Jasper's calculating expression. He just might come home with me after all. I leaned forward slowly to press my lips to his, and he tensed before relaxing and hold the sides of my face. The kiss soon heated, and just like old times, I pulled back and crawled backwards a few paces, settling myself in a comfortable position and begging him to come to me.

Then the last thing I saw was a body lunging at me before the flames licked across my granite skin.

**_Jasper POV_**

I knew Maria was sincere about her mate, and I couldn't imagine the feeling of losing someone so close. I also knew that she would never change. So, being the man I was, I decided to end her suffering. A sick and twisted kindness. As soon as I was done burning her I ran in the general direction of the rainiest city in the US – Forks, Washington.

I arrived a few days into the supposed fall. The air was crisp and as expected, thick fog covered the land. I took my time roaming the streets, earning a few odd looks. Soon it started to rain, and I knew I needed to find a place to camp out until I came up with my next move. I found an abandoned house that has clearly been untouched for a while. I decided to stay here for a few years, get used to the animals tastes, and slowly wait for any sign of the Cullens. Surely they'll come here eventually, right?

* * *

_**Esme POV**_

Edward had been getting closer to Bella over the past year and a half, for which we were all grateful but weary. After all, Bella was a human and it was very risky to be with a human for so long. Carlisle has seen many failed attempts. We were all always on edge, but with Alice's gift we were put at ease a bit. Only time would be able to tell.

_**Edward POV**_

Bella's blood smelled so appetizing that I tried everything to get near her. I pushed her away only because I knew I would lose the ever-raging battle with my demon. Silly human girl, she mistook the caresses as love, when really they were possessive and longing. I _had_ to have her. One evening we were left alone at my house while the rest of the family went hunting – the perfect opportunity. I blocked my intentions from Alice's visions expertly.

Currently I had her cradled in my arms on the bed I had set up in my room for whenever she spent the night. She was smiling at me with those brown eyes as I whispered words of love to her, and she ate it up. I mentally chuckled at how pathetic it all was. I leaned down to kiss her, and she eagerly pressed into my cold touch. She tried to get on top of me in the way she's always done before I pushed her back – but this time I let her. She was surprised and hesitated, but continued to kiss me. I pressed her close into me, letting my senses bathe in her scent and warm skin. The demon was roaring in need, rattling the door to it's cage. After a few minutes of torturous waiting, I rolled her over onto her back and pressed my body down into hers, her breath hitching in her throat. I casually maneuvered my lips down to brush along her neck, giving tender kisses as I went. She curled her hands in my messy hair, pressing my head closer into her neck. _Oh how did she not know how perfect that was? _I grazed her skin with my lips before moving down to the pulse in her neck, the perfect place to bite. I lingered, brushing my sharp teeth along the tender skin. _This'll surely hurt a lot_.

I was stopped in my proceedings by a large bang right outside the window. I sat up, very confused since I couldn't hear any thoughts. I quickly jumped out the window to survey the area, running into the forest. There was nothing out of the ordinary, so I made my way back. Hopping through the window, my mind raced with the situation before me.

Jasper was crouched protectively in front of a shocked but relaxed Bella.


	6. Chapter 6: Taken

Chapter 6: **Taken**

**_Jasper POV:_**

Finally! After 3 years of wandering about this small town, I caught a familiar scent. I couldn't exactly pinpoint who the scent belonged to because of my limited time spent with the Cullens but I knew it was one of them. Once night dawned I decided to follow the trail into the forest and hoped it brought me to where I needed to be – in Alice's embrace. I needed to see her again and apologize for such rude actions. I had a feeling I was too late, but one could always have hope.

I casually followed the sweet smelling fragrance for quite a few miles, only breaking away to hunt. At last I came upon a very expensive looking house that had no lights on currently... except... I could hear a heartbeat and what seemed to be ragged breathing? This confused me greatly. _Why would a human be in my former family's house? _I approached the side of the extravagant building where I homed in on the breathing. I quietly scaled up the nearest tree and used my enhanced vision to peek in the open window. Yes, eavesdropping is wrong especially for a Southern gentleman. However, what's that saying? Curiosity killed the cat? I can't be perfect all the time!

What I saw confused me to extreme lengths. Edward – judging by the messy hair – was on top of a human girl and what seemed to be kissing her neck. Who in their right minds would leave any vampire, even one as senior as Edward, alone with a breathing and live human? Then I felt his emotions; avaricious, obstinate, ravenous. These put me on alert, and I knew I had to stop whatever it was that was going on. I ran back into the forest to grab a colossal boulder and hoisted towards the house. With it landing just to the right of the tree I had previously been occupying, I clambered up the closest object I could find and hid until I heard Edward land on the grass and bolt into the forest well away from my scent trail.

I bounded through the window, making sure to land quietly so I didn't scare this girl unnecessarily. I set her waves of calm when I felt her fear spike. I walked a few human paces towards her, my hands up in a sign of surrender to let her know I wouldn't hurt her.

**"What's your name?" **I used the gentlest voice I could, and her breathing caught when she heard my voice.

**"B-B-Bella... Bella S-Swan..."** she stopped to take a deep calming breath. **"Who are you?"**

**"I'm Jasper Whitlock. I used to be apart of this family, for a short time."** I held out my hand to her in offering of a shake. She took it gingerly and shook it slowly before releasing my hand again.

**"Why are you here?"** I could feel the confusion rolling off her in giant waves.

**"I was searching for Alice Cullen, and I happened upon someone's scent so I traced it back here. When I heard your heartbeat and breathing..." **I trailed off for a moment to admire her scarlet blush.** "I thought I'd peek in to see what was wrong. After all, it is abnormal for a vampire to be with a live human for long. Anyhow, I noticed Edward kissing your neck and I could feel his emotions-"**

**"Wait... You said you could feel his emotions?"** the look on her face was adorable. The soft crease in between her perfectly-sculpted eyebrows showing her confusion and concentration, the gentle pout of her full lower lip showing that she didn't understand. I couldn't help a chuckle.

**"Yes, I have the ability to feel and manipulate the emotions of others within a certain radii" **I smiled at her gasp of awe and surprise.

**"How do you-"**

We were interrupted by Edward jumping through the window with snarls circling the room. I instinctively took Bella behind me, being mindful of her fragile human body. I snarled a warning at Edward and slouched down into a crouch, backing Bella and I up into the nearby corner of the room all while keeping a hand on her wrist. I was confused to feel she didn't need my influencing to become calm and then follow me so willingly. I would mull over that later since right now I had a vicious vampire in front of me.

**"Edward how nice to see you."**

**"Let my Bella go." **I didn't like the way he made 'my Bella' sound. Like he was talking about a thing and not a person.

**"You were going to hurt her Edward. I saw you - you were going to bite her. Drain her." **I smirked at the wave of nervousness that swept over me.

**"No I wasn't. I was going to change her. I was-"**

**"Oh don't lie to me. I'm the empath here I could feel every emotion you had and they were anything but those of someone who is about to change a human."**

**"What kind of power can you possibly have over me Jasper? You left the family. You mean nothing to us. Alice was left heartbroken and ran off, saying she couldn't be around everyone with all the memories of you." **He looked at me with triumphant eyes, knowing he's hit just where he needed to. Unfortunately for him, I picked up a trick while I was in the armies of the South for all that time. I let the demon make it's first true appearance since I left Maria so many years ago. I let myself become numb and surrendered, my eyes turning pitch black.

All was lost to me until I came out of it. Now let's just hope I don't hurt anyone - Bella especially.

* * *

**_Edward POV:_**

I watched as Jasper's eyes turned from bright topaz to deep dull black and quickly became scared and cautious. This wasn't Jasper anymore, and I knew he wouldn't hesitate to rip me to pieces even with Bella right behind him. I decided to take a submissive posture; there was a chair in the corner. I backed to it with raised hands to show I was no immediate threat. I would have to choose my words carefully.

**"Jasper?"** I took a deep breath **"I mean no harm. I only want Bella back. I will take her back to her house and put her to bed, then I'll come back here and we can talk."** I watched his face for any changes... There was none.

**"You won't get her back as long as I'm here. I won't let you hurt her."** his voice was dull but authoritative.

**"But Jasper. You could hurt her while you're like this. You could-"**

**"I will NEVER hurt her! Do you understand me? NEVER IN MY EXISTENCE WILL I HURT THIS WOMAN!"** with these words a loud growl of rage escaped through his exposed teeth and he sank deeper in his crouch before starting to advance on me. I noticed Bella jump at the harshness of his voice and tried to back up to get away from Jasper, knowing he was dangerous. However there was a wall behind her so she didn't get far. She took a risk and started to walk sideways towards the door; she climbed over the bed slowly as she kept a weary eye on Jasper. She didn't notice the edge of the bed and tumbled down to the floor, slicing her head on the side table edge as she went.

Oh no.

* * *

**_Bella POV:_**

I knew the situation was going to get worse, so I opted to try and get out of the way. I couldn't go forward, couldn't go backwards, so I made the move to go to the door on my left. I snuck around the side table and onto the silky sheets of the bed, keeping my eyes on Jasper all the while. I knew he could hear my progress but I also noticed his intent gaze set on Edward. I didn't realize the bed had come to an end until my hand slipped and I fell sideways, clipping my head on the solid edge of the other side table. The last thing I saw, or rather heard, was a metallic screeching sound and a gargled voice calling my name. I tried to look up to answer the sweet call but was pulled into the darkness before I could.


	7. Chapter 7: Facing the Demon

Chapter 7: **Facing the Demon**

_**Edward POV**_

I watched as Bella fell, and rushed to go grab her only to be caught by the throat by a formidable Jasper. His inklike eyes bored into mine, and I knew it was life or death now.

"**I need to help Bella, let me go!" **I struggled in his iron grip, but that only made him grip tighter.

"**She's bleeding. You'll kill her." **he growled low in my ear.

"**Bella! Bella!" **I gasped out the best I could before being thrown out the open window. Once Jasper was in midair I tried to jump back in but he grasped my foot and dragged me back down roughly. He released me briefly, but just long enough for me to run into the thick cover of the trees surrounding the house. With me being the fastest in the family I thought it'd be an easy escape. I was quite wrong. Jasper caught up to me within seconds, and before I had a chance to fight back it was all over.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

I awoke hours later to see Jasper leaning over me. That wasn't what scared me though. What scared me was that his eyes were pitch black, and we were alone. I tried to sit up but my head spun sickeningly. I was gently pushed back down onto the soft pillow underneath me. Well, there's no getting out of here anytime soon. As much as I strangely trusted Jasper, I knew a thirsty vampire when I saw one. Being in this room with me must feel like he's in a gas chamber, only he wants to smell the source rather than gag and run from it.

"**Jasper?" **my voice sounded hoarse and weak. He snapped his eyes to mine but didn't utter a word. It hardly looked like he even heard me. **"What happened?"**

"**I killed Edward. He was going to kill you. I wasn't about to sit there and let that happen." **his eyes seemed to darken further as he pressed his lips into a tight line.

"**I don't understand... I thought-"**

"**Well you thought wrong. Now rest." **he started to stand, but I stopped him by placing my hand on his arm.

"**Don't leave me alone... please." **tears flooded my eyes at the thought. When he sat back down next to me I couldn't help a cry of relief.

For the next hour we sat there in silence, and slowly the dizziness subsided just enough for me to sit up. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, noticing how his tense and angry posture never changed once. Eventually the silence was too much and I couldn't resist. I reach up a hand to slowly brush his jaw. His head slowly turned and his dark eyes gazed into mine. I watched in amazement as his face slowly relaxed as he leaned forward to rest his head on my shoulder. I cradled his head in the crook of my neck as I felt his body shake with silent tears.

"**Bella... I don't know why exactly I did what I did. I mean, you were his girlfriend, not mine. Alice was my girlfriend and I left her all because I was mad at myself. I ruined my only chance at a good future. The only family I have now is Peter and Charlotte, and they live drinking human blood. I don't know if I can do that anymore. I feel wrong. I want to live the right way. I want a life with-" **and he stopped. He lifted his head to look at me with such tortured eyes I leaned down to kiss the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes and when he reopened them they were lightened a little.

"**We all make mistakes Jasper. You shouldn't hold yourself to those wrongs. You need to move on, and make your life how you want to make it. It's in the past. Go hunt, you need a break." **I lightly pushed him back up, giving a reassuring smile. He nodded and with a small gust of wind he was gone.

Now you'd expect me to break down crying after the death of my close boyfriend... but I didn't. Somehow I'd known things weren't right, but I didn't want to believe it. I was blind to the truth. Now the blindfold was removed and I wasn't afraid at what I saw. I was content. I heard the back door open and close quickly and was looked at in shock by my family.

_**Alice POV**_

I had seen nothing. Jasper had _blocked_ me! He just ruined all my plans! We had seen the ash remains of someone in the forest near the house, and rushed straight in only to find Jasper's scent surrounding Bella, not Edward's. The only expression we could all manage was the mouth-gaping-open-like-an-idiot-in-surprise-that-y ou-only-see-in-the-movies expression. Bella just sat there silently watching us.

"**Bella... What the hell happened? Where's Edward? Why are you still alive? What-why-how... huh?!" **I was so very lost and I hated the feeling. I needed answers _now._

"**Alice calm down. Can everyone take a seat please?" **she moved slowly, and when she bent her head we saw the bandage stained with blood. She had a lot of explaining to do. We sat there listening to her tale, and everyone's expressions shifted to anger, concern, and disbelief.

"**Sweetheart! Are you okay?" **Esme rushed over to Bella and pulled her into a gentle hug. Typical Esme. Why couldn't anyone see she was worthless?

"**Yes mom, I'm alright. I'm more worried about Jasper." **Bella concern was surprising, but no one questioned it. Esme stroked her hair affectionately before turning to Carlilse. A silent conversation went on between them and she stood as Carlisle walked over.

"**Dear, I think I should check your head wound, in case it needs stitches." **he offered his hand to Bella and she took it as she stood very slowly. The duo made their way upstairs, the rest of us sitting like statues mulling over our individual thoughts.

I had to find a way to get my plan back on track.

* * *

_**Jasper POV**_

I was disgusted with myself for letting the demon escape without a second thought, but I didn't regret it. Edward had to be put in his place. Now the only problems in my way were: facing the family, and facing Bella again. She seemed calm and trusting while I was there, but maybe as I'm standing here she's thinking wrong of me, making me out to be the offender. Maybe she'd run from me. Maybe she'd never even look at me again... and I would just have to accept these facts.

I hunted quickly before slowly making my way back to the house. The whole family seemed to be there, but Bella was no where to be heard. I frowned and walked in through the back door, and was surprised to be enveloped into Esme's embrace. I smiled just a tad – she hasn't changed.

"**Jasper..." **she said in a voice full of emotion. **"We've missed you." **she squeezed me before letting me go, a gentle motherly smile on her lips.

"**I missed you too, mom." **and I did. I truly missed my mother figure. Carlisle came over and clapped a hand on my shoulder, just like a father would. No words were spoken, but he had a soft smile to offer me.

"**Sweetie... Bella told us what happened."** she looked at me with sad but understanding eyes. I felt love, concern, and disappointment. I hung my head.

"**I... I'm sorry, mom, everyone." **I looked out at my family. **"I wasn't thinking... I was just so focused on Bella-" **I stopped and drooped my head again. Esme rubbed my arm and guided me to the loveseat. She pulled me into another hug as she whispered that everything was going to be alright and how it wasn't my fault. But it was.

"**Son, Bella was concerned about you when we arrived here after you left. She left with Alice who took her home. Alice should be back by now..."** Carlisle looked at the back door in wonder but didn't let it bother him.

"**Okay. I hope Bella comes back, I want to talk to her. Alice, too. I'm going to go to my room. Goodnight." **I trudged heavily up the stairs at a human pace, closing the door to my private room slowly. I flopped on the plush recliner and closed my eyes. I was 'awoken' the next morning by a harsh knock on the door. I jumped up to answer, and what I saw scared me to death – literally if it would've been possible.

Alice was standing in the doorway with bright hungry red eyes and human blood dripping from her small lips down her throat and onto her white blouse. Bella.


	8. Chapter 8: Lost and Found

Chapter 8: **Lost and Found**

_**Alice POV**_

I offered to take Bella home that night in order to secretly put my plan into action. I carried Bella out to the car, and we drove in silence. It was just before midnight, just dark enough so that Bella could only see things the street lamps caught. I had no need for headlights with my perfect sight. I easily drove past her street, heading towards Vancouver. No one would suspect her to be there. After a while Bella started to get suspicious.

"**Alice, why aren't I home yet?" **she looked at me in confusion.

"**I thought you'd like a little drive, get some fresh air and space after what happened with Edward." **not quite a lie, but I wasn't about to feed her the details so easily.

"**I'm fine, as you can see. I'm not in hysterics or anything. Can you just take me home please?" **she had a hint of annoyance in her voice. I knew I could win her over. Time to bring out the pleading pixie.

"**Please Bella? I only want to help you. It won't hurt to spend just a little while in town. Charlie already thinks you're spending the night at our place so it would cause questions if you walked in at 11 o'clock at night..." **I looked at her with hopeful eyes. She surrendered with a nod. Perfect.

We drove for a bit, stopping to get her some food from Burger King. The food itself smelled revolting. How humans ate this day after day I'd never know. After she ate I took her out on a walk along the dark streets. We just happened upon an alleyway; _my life just gets easier and easier. _I casually guided her into the narrow passage and she clung onto my arm tightly because of the darkness.

When we were some distance in I slammed her fragile body up against the wall of a building, cracking a few of her ribs on impact. Before she could let out a cry of pain I covered her mouth.

"**You little ****_bitch_****! You got Edward killed and ****_ruined _****my plan to separate the family without anyone getting physically hurt. Jasper was supposed to go back to Maria in the south, Edward and I to Volterra to work for the Volturi, Emmett and Rose out into the world wherever they wished and Carlisle and Esme to the Denali coven. Once ****_you _****came into our lives, you RUINED EVERYTHING!" **I threw her body aside onto the wet cement in disgust, now breaking her arm. She whimpered and feebly tried to crawl her way to an escape. I leisurely walked beside her, watching her struggle. I stepped out to easily crush one of her legs – she let out a deafening scream. She then awkwardly flopped over onto her back, tears streaming down her face.

"**Alice..." **her voice was rough so she cleared her throat. **"Why? Edward was the one who started talking to me. ****_He _****was the one who brought me into your family. ****_He _****is to blame, not me." **she stopped to take a deep breath.

"**Oh Bella." **I shook my head and knelt down beside her. **"You were the freak who piqued his interest. You didn't run screaming when you found out about him. Instead you weaseled your way into the family. You think they love you Bella? Do you ****_really think _****that they love you?" **I watched in pure amusement as hurt and betrayal coated her features. **"Well they don't. You're just another snack to them all. Especially Jasper. Oh Jazz." **I sighed his name.

"**D-do-don't... h-h-hurt him..." **Dammit she was fading fast. I'd have to make this quick.

"**I'd say I'm sorry for this... but I can't say that I am. Jasper is all mine, and I'll make sure you have a nice slow painful death to pay for what you did." **I leaned down to bite her wrist, injecting just enough venom to poison her rather than change her, drinking some of her blood as quickly as I could which caused me to make a mess. Oh well, it wasn't like I used these clothes twice. I said a bubbly **"See ya." **in her ear after dragging her into the shadows before racing home. She'd be dead by morning.

It was almost dawn when I reached the house. I was keeping her blood on my lips and in my mouth to savor her taste. You'll never find blood as good as that. I jumped up into the window of Jazz's and my room, then came up with a cute little idea. Let Jasper suffer with the failure of saving Bella. I walked over to his private room and knocked knowing he'd be in there. When he answered, I relished in the look of pure horror and shock on his face. He became frantic. His eyes turned into midnight as he grabbed my throat and shoved me into a wall, creating a large hole. I just laughed.

"**What's the matter Jazzy? Can't handle the fact that Bella is dead?" **and with that he tore off my right arm. I shrieked in surprise.

"**Another word out of your mouth," **he snarled **"and you'll lose your other arm."**

"**Is that an empty threat Jazz? You couldn't kill me even if you wanted to." **before I finished he ripped off my remaining arm. _God, that hurt!_

"**Answer me this, Alice. What the hell did Bella do to deserve to die by your hand?" **his voice was rough as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

"**She ruined my plans, Major. I was going to split this family apart. I was-" **I was cut off as a huge mass slammed into me from the side and restrained me.

_**Jasper POV**_

I watched in pure anger as Alice struggled pathetically in Emmett's iron grip. I had so many more questions to ask her, but now wasn't the time for that right now. Bella was my main focus. _I was starting to have feelings for a human whom I just met hours ago. Jeez Major, pull it together! You have to try and save her first._

"**Emmett and Rose, you watch over the witch. Carlisle and Esme, you go east towards Seattle. I'll go southeast towards Portland. She couldn't have gotten far." **as soon as I barked out these orders I rushed out the door and made my way first towards Charlie's house. _Wait a minute... Alice didn't have the car with her when she arrived... _I moved a little ways back towards the house before catching her scent. _Ha! Turns out you weren't so smart after all Alice dearest._

I followed the scent until I found it was a false trail. I growled loudly, scattering the birds perched in trees within a mile radius. Whoops. I dialed Carlisle's number but they've turned up empty so far. Bella was sure to be dead right now. I decided to make my way through Vancouver just to be safe, and to hunt. I needed to release some anger. Okay, lots of it. I was walking in the shadows when I came across Alice's scent again. It could be another false trail yes, but what did it matter anymore?

Her scent ran through the streets and down an ally, which made me almost turn around until I heard an extremely faint heartbeat – one that even I could barely hear. I made my way towards it and saw what looked like Bella, her entire body looking broken and sprawled out along the cold ground, her hair matted in knots and snarls. Her eyes were fluttering and her breathing was short and ragged, hitching in the wrong places. I ran straight to her side and scooped her up, smoothing away the hair from her face.

She was so cold, only just hanging onto to life. How she could've survived this long, in so much agony, was beyond me. She had a bleeding wound on her wrist where Alice had bit her and pumped the poisonous venom into her veins. That's why she was still alive, barely. Alice had pumped the bare minimum to kill someone, and when just that entered the body, it took hours for the victim to succumb. She was certainly going to suffer for ever hurt my love.

"**Bella, sweetheart, can you hear me?" **at the sound of my voice her eyes fluttered with obvious strained effort. When she realized it was me a small smile appeared on her lips. She rasped my name as she relaxed without my influence. I wanted to stay and talk to her but she was slipping away as the seconds ticked by. I had to be quick or I was going to lose her. **"Angel, you've been poisoned by Alice... it's either I change you or..." **I choked up on the thought of her dying. I wouldn't want to live if she wasn't by my side.

"**Ch...ge... mmm..." **she tried to speak, but she just couldn't find the strength. Her eyes closed and her body went limp, her heart stuttering sickeningly.

I leaned down to whisper **"I love you Isabella Swan, and I'll be waiting for you."** then I bit into her neck just seconds before her heart murmured it's last beat.

After I fussed over trying to get her heart starting again, I rushed back to the house, calling everyone to let them know I changed, or tried to change, Bella and was on my way back. When I arrived home I put her in Carlisle and Esme's room, knowing if she woke she'd know the familiar scents and sights. I prayed that she'd wake in three days. I shook my head, _I'll worry about Bella after I deal with this psycho pixie._

I made my way back across the hall to my private room, now decorated with Bella's blood droplets on the white carpet in stark contrast. Alice was sitting on the floor with Emmett's hands on her shoulders and Rose standing in front of her. Even with the human blood coating Alice's muscle tissue, she was no match for Emmett. I motioned for Rose to back down, which she did unwillingly. My brother looked up at me with eyes that told me he wasn't moving, which was understandable. He was very protective over Bella, more so than anyone in this family I believed. If you hurt Bella, you hurt Em. I grabbed Alice and started with the questions. She refused to answer any, and soon she was a dismembered heap on the floor. I didn't feel an ounce of sadness. She deserved all that she got, and will be getting. I boxed up her pieces all in individual boxes so that she couldn't fuse herself back together anytime soon. If Bella survived this, I'd see what she would do. If she didn't, I'd slowly burn Alice's limbs one by one and make her watch before burning her head thus ending her for good. Oh how sweet that'd feel.

After all was said and done and everyone was home, I walked back to my parents room. Bella was the same as I had left her. I sat and held her dangerously icy hand in my own, kissing the knuckles. I sang to her, I told her stories of my days in the wars, I silently watched her. I changed her out of her soiled clothes and dressed her in one of Rose's designer dresses. She surprisingly didn't mind, and even offered to tend to her hair. I was so convinced I was too late to save her and that all this was futile. My life was my own inferno of pain, loss and confusion. My first lover tricks me into thinking I love her for years while being surrounded by destruction, my second lover uses me so she can separate the most powerful group in the supernatural world besides the Volturi, and my new love dies before I get to even start my existence with her. I was so lost in the agony of losing my beloved that I didn't notice when she opened her scarlet eyes and sat up to place her delicate hand on my cheek. When she spoke her voice was like a melody made only for me, causing me to shiver as the delicious sound entered my ears.

"**Jasper?"**


	9. Chapter 9: New Beginning

Chapter 9: **New Beginning**

**_Bella POV_**  
If this is what death felt like, I didn't know what I did to deserve such suffering. It felt as if my limbs were being eaten alive, but I couldn't move a muscle. I could just faintly feel my heart beating. I couldn't find the strength to move, to scream - I hardly had enough energy to draw in breath after labored breath. What happened to me?

I could only form small snippets of memory from my clouded mind, but it was enough. Alice left me for dead and betrayed me. My best friend who was the closest thing I had to a sister. The person who could con my dad into believing anything she spun at him. That sweet, innocent girl hurt me deeper than anyone ever has before. She left me in the streets to die in God knows where.

I'd never be able to get my revenge. I could only hope Jasper would do the job for me. Jasper... My savior. The man I never got to thank, never got to say goodbye to. I'd never get to know the man behind the mask.

**"Bella, sweetheart, can you hear me?" **I tried to open my eyes, gathering every last bit of willpower I had. Once I saw Jasper's beautiful face I couldn't help but smile and relax.

**"Jasper..." **I squeaked.

**"Angel, you've been poisoned by Alice... it's either I change you or..."** he swallowed unnecessarily and closed his eyes.

**"Ch...ge...mmm..." **that was the last thing I could do before being enveloped in a peaceful darkness.

I had** "I love you Isabella Swan, and I'll be waiting for you."** bouncing in my head before my neck started burning. I didn't have time to pay attention to it before falling into a deep abyss.

I felt the fire. It burned to my very core. Is this Hell? How did I even end up here? This had to be a joke. I tried to open my mouth to scream for someone to make it stop but I couldn't get my muscles to respond. I couldn't writhe around in agony, I couldn't ignore the intense burning centering in my chest.

I felt my bones being healed through the inferno; I could even hear a voice sometimes. An angel's voice. What was an angel doing in such a dark place? He didn't belong here trying to comfort me. Somehow I felt I deserved what I got. I couldn't think of a reason why before I was pulled through the depths of the flames.

I awoke some time later to a bright world. I looked around this new scene, and everything was beautiful. Heaven? Everything was so crystal clear.

Then I heard soft weeping beside me and turned my head to look. Messy blond hair, muscular forearms, blue plaid shirt with sleeves rolled just over the elbow. I reached out to touch this man's cheek and saw who I thought I'd never see again. My knight in shining armor.

**"Jasper?" **my voice sounded like wind chimes. He shivered and stared at me in amazement.

**"Bella... You look... So beautiful..."** he reached up to place his hand over the one on his cheek, and I discovered that he didn't feel ice cold to me anymore. He was almost... warm. I smiled gently.

**"I left a vampire speechless? There's definitely is something wrong with me."** at the sound of his chuckle my still heart fluttered. I chuckled along with him.

Wait... Same skin temperature. Wind chime voice. Still heart. I looked at my hand wrapped in his, then down at my clothes. I was dressed in something clearly designer. As I was wrapped in my thoughts I noticed the insistent burning in my throat, my free hand curling around it as a soft sound of surprise came through my lips.

**"Jasper... Am I a vampire?" **I thought the question was the dumbest thing to ask, but he looked at me with understanding in his eyes. I loved this man.

**"Yes, sweetheart, you are a newborn vampire. Come here." **I let him guide me to a full-length mirror on the opposite side of the room nestled in the corner. What I saw stunned me into silence as my mind raced to analyze all the dramatic changes.

My hair was thicker, longer, a lighter brown than I remembered. My eyes were a startling scarlet red - which will take some getting used to - surrounded by the dark shadows on every vampire. My lips were beautifully plumped into a pout, a lighter shade of pink. My body was toned and athletic looking. My skin was a pretty translucent white.

I looked into the mirror above my left shoulder and caught Jasper's eye. He smiled at me. I turned to face him, grabbing ahold of his hands automatically. I had the sudden urge to be close to him, to feel his touch. He seemed to feel it too as he stepped a little closer to me. I had also grown a little taller, and could almost see eye to eye with him now. I looked up into his sizzling amber eyes and was lost. Then the spell was broken when I heard a booming laugh.

**"Well, well, well, looks who's finally awake - and already claiming interest in the Major! Such a brave little girl."**

This sudden intrusion startled me, causing my to whirl around and crouch low to the floor, a defensive snarl escaping my parted lips. The vampire in front of me looked hurt. He put his hands up in a sign of surrender and looked behind me at Jasper, causing me to growl louder. I suddenly felt calm as Jasper rested his hand on my shoulder.

**"Emmett, you know better than to approach a newborn so harshly. You must remember how easily set-off you were your first year."** he warned.** "She may not even remember you. She doesn't seem to recall anything of her human life. She didn't even realize she was a vampire."**

**"Oh..." **was Emmett's brilliant response. I couldn't help a quiet giggle.

He then came up to me slowly and reached out a hand while folding the other behind his back, bowing forward like a gentleman. I placed my hand in his before he kissed my knuckles. What a goof. He proceeded to speak in an exaggerated Texan accent, **"Howdy ma'am. Welcome to the Cullen family. My name is Emmett McCarty Cullen, and this here is my brother Jasper Whitlock. Pleased to meet you."** he straightened back up with the biggest grin on his face. I remembered him now. My big bear of a brother. I threw myself into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug. He chuckled.** "Welcome back little sis."**

**"It's good to be back, Emmy-Bear"** this made Jasper laugh so hard he doubled over. I closed my eyes to savor the sound.

**"Fine then, Bellerina, let's go see the family!"** and with that Jasper and I followed Em downstairs into the living room where my new family sat waiting. Somehow I felt there were people missing...

I didn't have much time to ponder this before being enveloped into a hug. I tensed with a soft growl. The woman in front of me stopped with a look of sadness and confusion. I looked behind me at Jasper. He sighed.

**"Bella, this is Esme Cullen. The family's mother figure. The blond male over there is Carlisle, her husband and bonded mate, the father figure and leader of this coven. The blond female is Rosalie Hale, Emmett's wife and mate. Do you remember them now?"**

I looked around the room at my family as Jasper placed his hands gently on my shoulders, massaging them soothingly. I did remember them, fuzzy memories making their appearance. They were few and far between, but it helped. I went over and hugged them all along with an apology, especially to Esme. She seemed to forgive me.

Jasper softly reminded me that I should hunt, which made me remember the burning thirst. I whimpered and he nodded, leading me out the door with a **"We'll be back!"**

The running was thrilling! I could see everything in perfect clarity. The moment I caught scent of a deer nearby my instincts took over. I stalked in the general direction of it, mounting a tall rock so I could look upon the animal grazing. With a growl I flung my agile body at it, snapping it's neck before the defenseless creature had a chance to think. I drank eagerly.

After I buried the carcass I made my way back to Jasper. He was just finishing his meal. He threw the limp body of the cougar down, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. When he noticed my presence, he smiled and said "Had enough?"

I nodded.** "Yes, I think I'm satisfied for now."**

**"Well than let's head back. I'm sure you have a lot of questions."**

He walked over to me and offered his hand. I took it almost too quickly, but he didn't seem to notice. We ran in silence back to the house. Boy did I have so many questions. One was ringing in my mind louder than the others though.

Was I falling for Jasper?


	10. Chapter 10: Have I Found You?

Chapter 10: **Have I Found You?**

**_Jasper POV_**

**"It has been a few months since Bella's change, but she was progressing remarkably quick. She behaves like a vampire much beyond her years. Her ability, if she has one, is unknown."** I wrote in my journal. **"I admire her in various ways. If she was stunning when she was a klutzy human, she is exquisite as a gracious vampire. She walks beautifully, the way her body sways with each delicate step. Her voice is like music; a harmony meant for my ears and my ears alone. She is like a cheetah - fierce and powerful. Everything about her appeals to me. Her walk, her voice, her hunting style, her appearance. I long for the day I can call her mine."** I sighed and set my writing aside.

I have been spending quite sometime by myself lately. I could see Bella's disappointment whenever I'd excuse myself, but I was afraid I'd push things too soon. She was just so irresistibly perfect. I couldn't truly tell if she felt the same towards me that I do her, but even if she did, how could I bring it up?

No time for my personal life. Today was the day I planned for Bella to confront Alice. I'd tell Emmett to put Alice back together while I took Bella for a hunt/stroll to remind her of what Alice did to her as a human. We'd see how she reacted. If she reacted poorly, then we'd have her confront Alice herself - battle it out with our help if needed. If she reacted neutral, then we'd all discuss on what to do.

The family knows about the events leading up to Bella's change, Edward included. Esme was deeply saddened and disappointed, but understood my actions. Carlisle had looked at me with an odd look; he looked amused yet curious. I'd have to ask him about that.

Charlie thought Bella died from a car crash when she went to Port Angeles to pick up something for Edward. We came up with every detail perfectly, body and all. He asked why Edward or Alice weren't at the funeral, and we told him that they just couldn't face the loss and pain it caused so they left for a while. He seemed quite shaken by it all, even if he and Bella were never truly close. In about a year we'll be moving elsewhere so nothing seemed suspicious. Poor Bella was so confused, but I promised I'd tell her all the details some other time.

I went downstairs and watched as Bella was talking with Rose of all people. They seemed comfortable around each other at least. Emmett was watching mindless TV, a soap opera! Carlisle and Esme were by the back window peacefully looking out at the river behind our house. Carlisle had his arm wrapped around Esme's shoulders and she had her arm wrapped around his waist with her head on his shoulder. They were the perfect picture.

I walked over to Emmett and leaned down to whisper low enough so no one else would hear,** "Put Alice back together. I think Bella is ready to 'meet' her. I'm going to take Bella out and tell her about the events leading up to her change. I'll be back in an hour. Let's hope Bella handles it well."** I patted his shoulder in a brotherly gesture before walking to the back door. I caught Bella's gaze and nod my head towards the outside mouthing, **"I need to talk to you."** with a sad smile. She told Rose she'd be back and walked towards me in the graceful way of hers.

**"Where are we going Jazz?"** she took up the nickname Alice had given me, but it sounded so much better coming from her lips.

**"I want to tell you something."**

She seemed confused for the most part as I let her walk past. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander down along her backside, from her long mahogany hair down to those perfect legs. I shook my head. Get it together, Major.

We walked some ways into the forest before coming across a meadow. It was gorgeous with blue larkspur's scattered about amid tall green waves of grass. Edward and Bella had a meadow by the high school, but this was nothing in comparison. Especially when Bella occupied it. Currently she was in the middle of the field, playing with grass that tickled her face. Her soft giggles made my still heart flutter.

Her skin was glowing in the patch of sunlight so I thought I'd show her. I walked over to her and she gasped when my own skin lit up. I took her forearm and held it in my hand, gesturing to it. She cooed a quiet** "oooo"** when she saw the zillions of rainbow facets bouncing from her marble skin. I chuckled and let it go, setting it down on her lap.

I watched in fascination at the angel before me. She looked so innocent, so pure. I couldn't have taken my eyes off of her even if I wanted to. She noticed me looking and caught my eye before quickly dropping her eyes back down as if blushing. I smiled adoringly.

**"Bella... Do you remember anything about your human life?"** she looked up from her skin to look at me with a soft pout and a shake of her head. It took all my willpower not to lean over and nibble her perfect lower lip. I took a deep breath to calm myself. **"Would you like to hear about what lead up to your change?"** after a moments hesitation she nodded. I leaned back on my elbows to get comfy. She copied my position beside me.

**"We had another family member, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. He was changed in 1918 by Carlisle. I don't know all the details of your first year together, because I wasn't with the family at that point. Maybe you can ask Rose about that. I was-"** I noticed her staring at my glistening skin instead of listening, and I cleared my throat. She looked at me in apology and I continued. **"I was in town looking for the family when I came across someone's familiar scent. I followed it and traced it back to this house where I heard ragged breathing and a rapid heartbeat."** I looked at her, but her face remained still. I could've sworn her gaze was on my skin again but I couldn't be sure.** "I traced the sound and watched as he was kissing your neck."** my easy expression turned hard.** "I felt what he felt. Possessiveness, desire for your blood, none of which even pointed in the direction of love. I knew I had to save you. I created a distraction so Edward would leave you and I could come in. I asked you your name and you told me 'Bella Swan'. I told you I was Jasper Whitlock and that I used to be apart of the family a while back. You asked why I was there and then I told you. I was looking for Alice Cullen, whom I'll tell you about soon, and I traced someone scent there. I told you I felt Edward's emotions and you were so confused."** I smiled at the crystal-clear memory. **"Then Edward came back in the window and I took you behind me while I crouched in front of you. You were so calm, even without my influence. He said 'Let my Bella go.' like he was talking about a pet, not a live beautiful girl. I told him what he was planning and he got nervous. He claimed he was going to change you. I told him I knew he wasn't going to because I had felt his emotions. He told me I had no power over him and that's the last thing I remember. The next thing I remember is sitting on the couch with you a while after that. You had hit your head, and I had put a bandage on it I'm assuming. You kissed the bridge of my nose and I calmed down quite a bit."** I smiled again over at her, and this time she smiled back.

**"What happened to Edward and Alice?"**

I sighed. **"I killed Edward for trying to hurt you. Alice brings me to the next part of the story. I don't know what lead up to it, but it came to the effect of Alice poisoning your system with her venom to try and kill you. She put so little in that you were going to die a slow agonizing death."** I looked at her with misty eyes.** "She never told us where you were and we had to find you. She thought this was a game. She took some of your blood as well, because when she came back she had it dripping down her mouth and onto her clothes. When I was interrogating her, she wouldn't give answers and I was so frustrated I tore her to pieces and put them in separate boxes so she couldn't fuse herself back together. I found you an alleyway, body broken to pieces, just barely hanging on for life. You should have been dead at that point, you've been poisoned for quite a number of hours. But you're a fighter, Bella. You hung on until the last possible moment. I bit you and changed you just as your heart stopped. I got it starting again just long enough for the venom to work. Oh God, I thought I had lost you! For three whole days I was convinced that you were gone. It was the worst three days of my existence."**

She opened her arms for me and I gratefully went into them. She brushed her fingers through my curly blond hair and rocked us slowly for a long while before I calmed down enough for her to release me. She looked at me with gentle eyes.

**"I'm not going anywhere Jasper. I'll never leave you. Not now, not ever."**

She placed her lips to mine. It was as if the whole world didn't matter anymore. Just me and her. I kissed her back tenderly, her kneeling above me as she moved closer to me. After a few moments I pulled her so she was straddling my hips, wrapping my hands around her lower back. I felt her soft smile against mine. Then I heard her - it wasn't verbal, but telepathic.

**"I love you with everything I have."**

I pulled back to look at her in shock.** "Bella... I... I heard you!"**

**"But I didn't say anything..."**

**"No no no it was telepathic, I think. Think something to me again."**

I then heard a soft **"I'm confused... and thirsty."** I chuckled and picked her up, keeping her wrapped around my hips.

**"Let's go hunt and then we'll decide what to do with Alice. Oh, and-"** I pulled her head down so I could kiss her deep but slow. **"I love you more"** I winked.

She giggled and soon we were running through the forest hand in hand. I never thought the tale of two vampires trying to kill a human would bring two people together.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Just wanted to let you know I made a facebook page for anyone who wants updates/pictures for my fanfiction stories :) the name is down below or the link is on my profile! Please like xoxo**

** MyLoversProtector**


	11. Chapter 11: Double-Sided Revenge

Chapter 11: **Double-Sided** **Revenge**

* * *

**This chapter is one I'm not too proud of. I had zero inspiration, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I'll try to make things better, but I will warn now that this story is soon going to come to an end. I'm having a hard time to carry it on without any brainstorming help. Besides, this is my first fanfiction, it's just a little kickstarter. It's helped me see what I need to work on and what I like about my writing. My next story will hopefully be better :) I'll put up a poll for options of my next story - which I want my amazing followers opinions on! Thanks for baring with me through this!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_**Unknown**_

I watched the new edition to the Cullen family closely, making sure to keep distance so I would not be discovered. She really was a sight to behold. This girl would be a marvelous prize to have in my possession. There were only two problems. Her coven, and her interest in the God of War.

Her coven was of a large size - the largest I've seen. Six members I've noticed, but I could have sworn there were others. This coven was legendary for it's powerful bond with each other and their abnormal amount of members, thus making them lethal in battle. This was a coven to watch out for, but I'd find someway around them. Somehow.

_**Alice POV**_

After Emmett put me back together, I made Hell look like paradise. I was screaming and whining about my plan not working. After all, I had a job to fulfill that I had failed on. Now my boss was going to come after me and make me pay the price. Emmett held me all the while, promising the Major would be back soon. Believe me, I was in no rush for his return.

After 2 hours he arrived and with none other than Isabella in tow. He was holding her hand and looking content besides the tightening around his eyes when he looked at me. This just sparked my fury. How dare he just throw me away like this? I saved him from his past - I deserved better than this!

The two looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation judging by Bella's nod and smirk before they looked away and back to me. The nuisance spoke first.

**"Hi Alice, how nice it is to see you again!"** she seemed too cheerful.

**"Isabella."** I gave her a stiff nod.** "Jasper, my darling!"** I gave him a warm smile, to which Bella growled at. Good.

**"Alice. Are you gonna cooperate now? You wouldn't want a repeat of before would you?"** he cocked an eyebrow at me as he reassuringly squeezed Bella's hand. I glared at the action before turning my pitch black eyes back to the man I used to know so well.

**"Why should I Jazzy? Why should I listen to anything you tell me? After all, you did leave me alone for quite some time with no explanation. When you left I couldn't see your future... I didn't know if you'd come back for me... I was so alone Jazzy..."** I tried to look pained and cast my gaze down to the white carpet.

**"I was having a hard time adjusting to this life, Alice. I didn't want to cause any unneeded trouble so I did the first thing that came to mind and left. I didn't want to hurt you like that. But now that I've found Bella, I'm glad I left when I did."** he had the nerve to turn and lean to give her a long gentle kiss, which made her grin ear to ear. **"Now, I think my woman has a few words she'd like to say to you."** he smiled at her as he let her walk in front of him, still holding her hand. She knelt in front of me and cocked her head to the side as a soft smile played on her lips.

**"You crazy little child. You thought you would kill me? You truly thought that the Cullen's would let anything happen to me? You lied and deceived me. You're only hurting yourself now. I'm a victorious fighter. I've won this battle. I beat you. Now I've gained the best prize of all - your Jasper."** she drew out the last two words before she stood and kicked me in the stomach, leaving a gaping hole. I screamed and shuddered, looking up at her with wild eyes. I struggled in Emmett's grip but to no avail.

Bella went back over and curled into Jasper's chest while he wrapped his arms around her. He was chuckling and smiling into her hair, and I could've sworn I heard a soft **"I love you."**. He started purring like a cat in her ear, that's when it hit me.

**"You... you're... you're mates? How-why-" **I was so utterly confused. Vampires have the ability to purr, but it's only to their mates. It's mainly used to comfort, but we can do it whenever we wanted. I'd never heard any of the family do it... which was strange... I'd have to look into it. **"Jasper... Wh-why? Why would you do this to me?"** I looked up at him as I spoke in a whisper. He looked back down at me, and shook his head.

**"I want you to feel at least a fraction of what you put Bella through. Nobody hurts my family and leaves unpunished."** he glared at me before turning to Bella **"Let's go, Angel. Let's watch the sunset."** he winked at her before leaving the room. I was absolutely fuming.

Now it was only sitting and waiting. I was fed once in a while, but not nearly as much as I needed. I was too weak to escape, locked in the basement for months. I couldn't do anything. I was powerless against the family. I had to get out of here - and now.

Currently the whole family left to go hunting. The thought made venom pool quickly in my mouth. I moaned in longing for blood - human or otherwise. It seemed my desires were answered when a stranger randomly climbed through the small rectangular window, dropping down before reaching back and dragging an unconscious human through to drop it to the cement floor. He smiled kindly at me as he strode towards me.

**"You're gonna need this."** he slit the jugular and brought it to my mouth where I greedily sucked the body dry in seconds. After I finished, I looked curiously up at him.

**"What's your name? Why are you here?"** he chuckled.

**"I'm just a friend. I'm here to battle this coven with you. I need the girl."**

_**Esme POV**_

I highly disapproved of the way Alice was being treated, starved and left alone in the confines of the basement. True, she may have deserved it, but that still didn't make it right. By the 7th month I had had enough. I was the only one home, so I made my way down the stairs - only to see the basement bare. I smelled Alice's recent scent, but she was no where to be seen. Suddenly I was brought into a choke hold by a pair of strong muscular arms. I struggled, but couldn't break free; I was squeezed tighter. Then Alice appeared in front of me. I looked at her with scared eyes, silently pleading for her to get me out.

**"Oh dearest Esme... I don't think that's possible. I'm afraid you will only add to the trouble already present. You'll run to Carlisle, tattle about these events and then they'll be after me and my friend here." **she gestured to the man behind me. He gave a dark chuckle which chilled me to the core. **"We can't have that happen now can we?"**

**"Please... Alice...I'll...Do...Anything..." **I managed to gasp out. I was desperate now. I wasn't about to leave my family. My Carlisle.

**"Anything? Or is that just desperation talking?" **she looked above my head and her gazed went unfocused as she went into a vision. She came back out of it and immediately smiled. **"She seems to be telling the truth." **she looked above me at the man whose name I have yet to learn and nodded once. He let me go and I fell to the ground, my long caramel hair falling in my face. I felt it being moved by Alice's hand and she peered into my face. **"I want you to fight against the family with us."**

**"Fight against... the family? Alice, I don't understand. Why would you choose me? I'm not much of a fighter..."**

**"You're the weakest link in the family, no one would suspect you to be involved." **she walked around me in a slow paced circle, examining me. **"We will train you. My friend has battle experience." **she stopped to look down on me. **"Do you agree to join us to bring down the most powerful family in the supernatural world?" **I could do nothing more than agree with her. I would find some way to warn my family, then I'd go along with Alice's plan. I hoped this worked, or else I'd lose everything dear to me all over again.


	12. Chapter 12: Careful Planning

Chapter 12: **Careful Planning**

**_Third Person_**

Over the next few weeks Alice managed to round up all the Cullens except Jasper, Bella, and Emmett. She had 5 members on her side while her enemies had 3. This would be a well-matched fight - Jasper against her unnamed friend (who also had quite a bit of battle experience) and Esme for backup if needed, Bella against Rose, and Emmett against Carlisle and herself.

Alice continued to keep up the weak vampire charade. She tried looking as weak as possible when she was watching as Jasper walked leisurely up to her to place a small bottle of animal blood to her lips. The pixie wanted so badly to reject it in favor for the barely-conscious humans her friend would bring back once the family left to hunt, but she had to follow the plan. She sipped the deep crimson animal blood greedily, and once it was finished she acted as if it wasn't enough and thrashed and screeched for more until he left with a sick smile on his handsome face.

Finally the time came for the family to hunt again, the enemy trio leaving Alice's allies alone as what's come to a sort of routine. The remainders make their way expertly up to the roof of the large house and bound into the trees so their scents aren't easily noticeable, making their way to a hidden field. This is where training has been happening for quite a while now. Alice was surprised the family members she's manipulated has kept this secret for so long.

She sat watching as Esme trained with Carlisle, a look of deep sadness on her pretty face. Carlisle had much the same look. Rose was training with Alice's unknown friend, her face a blank mask but with eyes smoldering with fury. Crossing her ankles, Alice sat back against a convenient rock and closed her eyes to focus on the future for a moment. A gentle smile appeared on her lips - everything was normal. She opened her eyes to see her friend looking at her with a knowing smile and a wink, making her giggle. Things were peaceful in the world of Alice Cullen the Devious.

Little did she know, Bella was a shield. The family had figured this out while on a hunting trip one abnormally warm evening. Bella was hunting and Jasper just happened to stray too close to her without realizing. She focused solely on Jasper, her eyes turned a brilliant black and suddenly her mate flew back into a tree nearby, crushing it under impact. It took some time before Jasper could coax his way close enough to his woman in order to calm her completely. The purring is what brought her back. She apologized profusely to him, earning her a cocky 'You can make it up to me when we get home.'... and make it up to him she did.

They practiced on both her mental and physical shield daily, being sure to keep Alice in the dark. It was soon found out that she could reflect any gift that was thrown at her back to the origin if there was nothing between her and said origin. She could also shield herself from being detected, covering up her scent and footfalls effectively. If she felt threatened her physical shield would perk up and surround her with a few feet between her and the transparent wall. No one could penetrate it - it was like a solid wall of steel. She still has to work on protecting other people from a long distance as well as herself, but what she's accomplished so far is truly remarkable.

* * *

_**Bella POV  
**_  
Weeks passed with uneventful comfortable days. I was getting better at my gift, and now Jasper and I could spend alone time privately holed up in my little bubble of a shield. No one could hear what was going on inside, and I spanned my physical one out wide enough so no one could disturb. It truly came in handy when I needed time to think, when I didn't want any influences from gifts or people, and I could just focus on the sounds within the sphere I was enclosed. It made me feel almost... _human._

It was nice to escape the constant abnormal tension. I asked my mate if he could sense anything wrong in anyone's emotions, but he said he couldn't pinpoint exactly what was up. Hardly anything was spoken unless it involved our hunting trips; everyone - even Esme - was very tight-lipped. I had my suspicions but had yet to voice them. I made sure to block any odd feelings from Jasper and attempt to keep my dearest-sister-turned-bad blind to my decisions. If it didn't work, well, we'd find out eventually.

I watch briefly as the very faint shimmering violet of my shield swirls in intricate patterns above us before Jasper starts to cover my neck in teasing kisses, making my amber eyes close and my breathing stutter quietly. He chuckles when he hears it and continues his journey, not having a care in the world. This was the Jasper that I loved. However, the nagging feeling that something big was wrong wouldn't stop chomping away at my thoughts. This has been happening ever since I decided who the culprit was to the family's silence.

**"Jasper?"** I asked in a breathless whisper. My love misjudged the tone of my voice and just kissed rougher along the marble expanse of my exposed skin. It was getting increasingly harder to concentrate.

Oh, Jasper...

**"Jasper, I really need to tell you something... It's..."** I sighed **"Important."** and with this he finally looked up at me with hungry eyes. Better make this quick. **"I think Alice is behind all of this."**

**"Sweetheart, we have Alice contained and begging for mercy. She can't do anything harmful."** he brushes some hair away from my forehead as he leans to press a kiss to my nose.

**"Jasper think about it. Don't you think it's odd that Esme hasn't been down to see Alice yet? You know how motherly Esme is - it would kill her not to see her. Carlisle is just as standoffish as she is at the moment. Rose and Emmett hardly sneak off to... do what they do... anymore like they used to. I hardly ever see them talk! I can practically see the distance between everyone now."** I looked at him worriedly. He sits still for a few minutes, analyzing everything slowly.

**"I guess I can see your worry. I also think I smelled a different scent in the basement. Someone not familiar. It was very faint, but I could've sworn it was there. Maybe..."** he looked at me. **"You can block any gift with your shield. I'm willing to bet that your double shield can block Alice's gift as well. Maybe we can sneak down one night and catch her in the act. Then we'll get some answers."**

I resign with a nod. I had voiced my concern, now my only hope is that Jasper's scheme will work.

**"Now, where were we..."** as he speaks he slowly trails his fingertips from where they rested in my hair, down along the side of my face and jawline, along the creamy silk skin of my neck...

**"I think you know very well where we were, cowboy."** I say with a chuckle, all problems temporarily forgotten.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I was out and about and had to work on it on my mobile which I absolutely hated... So I decided to write everything in a separate app and wait to edit it on my computer. Thanks for understanding - I'll try my best to get the next chapter up within a week! :)**

**Poll is on my profile for the next story! Please please please vote! I'm going to start writing it soon as this story closes :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Dawn and Dusk

Chapter 13: **Dawn and Dusk**

**_Jasper POV_**

I could sense Bella's edginess through our instinctive bond. Another plus of being mates - we could feel the others' emotions almost as if we were one person. It was like an open book.

I watched her from the doorway of our bedroom, her back to me. She didn't even hear me approach so when I slid onto the bed to place my hands gently on her shoulders she snarled and spun to turn on me - silent angel turned defensive lioness in a millisecond. I sat still, staring into her eyes and watching as she visibly relaxed. She quietly made her way over to me to brush against me like a kitten as she purred as her apology. I smiled. It was cute to watch her act like a cat now that she knows she can purr. It was actually highly amusing. Vampire Kitty to the rescue.

**"Hey, Angel. You seemed pretty deep in thought a few seconds ago. What's on your mind?" **I pulled her into my lap and she automatically rested her head in the crook of my neck.

**"Jasper... Why is Alice doing this? I mean she had to have known that you two weren't mates." **I could sense the tense note in her voice, could imagine the tell-tale crinkle in between her brows. I rubbed her arm reassuringly.

**"She could've wanted to overlook it. Maybe she thought she could fake it - lie to herself that we were meant to be. I can't be sure since she never told me."** I sighed. I hated being so stressed like this. It was moments like these that I wished I wasn't an empath.

As if in answer to my thoughts I felt all the emotions of the other people in the house cut off and was engulfed in the love and protectiveness projecting from the girl in my arms. I smiled a small gentle smile down at her and kissed her as my thanks, which made her relax and purr happily. I chuckled.

She suddenly sprung up out of my arms and flung herself at the window, her physical shield dropping unknowingly to curl back around her own body like a second skin just like we had worked on. She collided with something hard - another body. I looked up in time to see Alice snap at Bella's neck, to which Bella reacted by twisting in an unnatural-looking way and had Alice landing on her side. A growl of surprise erupted out of her lips before my Angel grabbed her by the throat and hauled her up so she dangled. Alice tried to struggle, but with Bella's height and strength advantage Alice gave up quickly and hung limp in the air like a doll. I appeared at Bella's side, glaring daggers at the pixie.

**"What the hell do you think you're doing, runt?"** Bella hissed in a low voice. I almost laughed at the nickname - almost.

**"I should've caught you by surprise! I had it all planned out! When we were fighting I couldn't see you..."** she looked down on us with wide eyes. She looked truly terrified.

**"Yeah, well, the joke's on you." **Bella smiled a little and threw Alice back out the window, following close behind and catching her again so she couldn't escape.** "Now, what are you planning?"**

**"I'm not planning anything. I don't know what-" **her voice was cut off as Bella punched Alice hard enough to plow her a few feet into the ground. Alice looked dazed for a moment before shaking her head unnecessarily and looking up at her former sister with shock.

Bella was looking back down on her with a warning in her eyes. ** "Now is not a good day to lie to me. I suggest you tell me the truth now, or you'll be losing a limb. For good."**

**"Isabella, what makes you think I'll talk so easy."** with those few words, all hell broke loose.

I was so caught up in Alice that I was attacked from behind by a pair of muscular arms dragging me to the ground, and when Alice noticed Bella watching me fall in surprise she took her chance and launched herself at her target. Both girls tumbled to the ground in snarls and hisses. With a quick glance around me, I noticed my family standing on the outskirts of the yard, just beyond the river. They looked on with masks ranging from fury to concern, torn between helping and staying out of it.

I flipped the attacker easily off my back and took on a crouch. The unnamed vampire mirrored me. We circled each other, until Esme bounded over to join him. I looked at her in hurt and surprise, and she sent me feelings that said 'Trust me.' Why in the world she thinks I would trust her at this point were beyond me. I growled low in my throat.

Bella seemed to be evenly matched with Rose. I hoped in the midst of a fight Bella would remember her physical shield. We had practiced it, and she did exceptionally well then. However, this was real. I noticed Emmett had come out and was now being pursued by Carlisle and Alice. I guess Alice decided she could never win up against my Bella. Good choice - for her at least.

I focused back on my now two targets, sizing up my options. I wouldn't attack Esme unless she showed signs of attacking me. My main focus was Mr. Unknown. I didn't know a thing about his battle experience, but from the look in his eyes he looks like he knows what he's doing.

My male opponent lunged at me, faking right and quickly changing to left. I could predict his moves well, and dodged him easily. He backed off, once again crouching back in front of me. Esme crouched behind me but didn't move. Her emotions were going haywire.

I took a peek over at my Angel and Emmett and saw that they were in much the same positions. Bella was being circled by Rose, Emmett by a smirking Alice and a blank-faced Carlisle.

**_"Jasper?"_** came Bella's telepathic voice.

**_"What is it sweetheart? Are you alright?"_** I couldn't look at her long enough to see if she was alright without risking my wellbeing.

**_"I'm fine. Are you?"_**

**_"Of course. What are you thinking?"_**

**_"I think our family is in on this scheme, but are trying to help us now. Rose doesn't seem to want to actually hurt me."_**

**_"Esme tried to tell me through her emotions that we should trust them. I don't know Bella, I-"_** I was cut off when Mr. Unknown charged me again. I crouched at the last moment to fling him over my shoulder and into a nearby tree, which teetered dramatically as he changed his position midair and pushed off of it to fly back towards me. This was a clever move, and caused us both to tumble down to the ground, forming a deep hole.

After a few close calls on both parts I managed to get my feet under him and shove him back up to the surface, following close behind. I pounded down on him enough to daze him, sending him enormous waves of fear and lethargy. He gave up rather quick and surrendered himself to me. I looked over to see Emmett had his brawny frame crouched over a tiny Alice, a look of defeat on her face as she looked at her friend.

**"This was supposed to work... Maria had given me an order, and I promised I'd fulfill it."** was all that came out of her mouth.

**"Why were you working for Maria?" **my voice was low and dangerous, causing everyone but Bella to shiver slightly. They all knew they were walking on paper-thin ice now.

**"While you were gone, I went down South in search for you. I happened to stray into Houston, where I then came upon Maria who looked devastated and lost. I came up to her and introduced myself to her as Jasper's mate-" **she stressed the word 'mate' at me as if it would cause me to feel any guilt or sadness. It didn't.** "and that caught her interest.**

**I told her everything she needed to know. She told me she's missed you all these years. She didn't care if you and I were mates or not - she wanted her second-in-command back. So we made a deal. Maria was to standby and wait until I told her where you'd return. Once she confirmed she got you back for good, I was to work on bringing the human back to her for her army and killing all the Cullen clan off so no one would come to rescue you and the girl. She took too long to respond, so I figured I'd still carry out my side of the bargain. You see Jazz, she was even more power-hungry after you left her."** she chuckled at the memory.

**"Alice. Alice, Alice, Alice. Let me tell you the story now. I killed off Maria. I am Bella's mate, and Bella is mine. The remaining Cullen family will all survive and live happily for the rest of eternity. You and your 'friend' will either scurry off and never bother us again or we will all help each other kill you off slowly. Which would you prefer?"**. She didn't answer right away.

I laid it out plain and simple for her as I made my way towards her friend who was now so immersed in lethargy he could hardly move. I bent down as if to pick him up but instead gave a quick flick and twist of my wrist and off came his arm. He barely had the energy to cry out as I burnt it right in front of everyone.

**"Time is ticking Alice, and pretty soon your friend will me begging me for death."** I smirked.

Suddenly she blurted** "Did you know Carlisle and Esme aren't mates? Neither are Rose and Emmett."**

We all stood shocked and a big silent **"How?"** permeated the air. She smiled triumphantly.

**"They do none of the things you and Bella do. They don't purr, they don't follow each other's every foot step, they don't hang on each other's every word."** she spoke so matter-of-factly.

Esme and Rose looked at each other for a moment before moving over to their mates' side. As if on cue both woman began to purr to their husbands - causing the men to smile widely and visibly relax.

**"We just don't show it, dear Alice."** Esme spoke softly.** "Being a mate to someone is an indescribable feeling. I've never felt a feeling this strong before. I feel the best moments between us are even better private."**

Then Rose perked up and added,** "You'd think I'd be scared out of my mind to have someone touch me again after how I ended my human life, but I have this immense trust in Emmett. Besides, we love each other too much to hurt one another."** she turned to smile back at him, to which he answered with a light kiss to her nose.

Everyone was so caught up in the love of their mate that no one noticed when Alice made her escape with her friend. Just for good measure, Jasper yelled **"If we ever see you again it'll be the last thing you'll ever see. You and your friend."**

Quiet filled the area. Everyone looked at each other before sighing in relief that this seemed to be over. I knew this fight wouldn't have lasted long. Alice wasn't fully focused on the strategies and fighting aspect of it - she just wanted to cause enough damage for her liking. She thought she'd get out of this unharmed and victorious - but our family had been against her all along.

**"This just proves - always expect the unexpected."** Emmett said, trying to lift the mood higher. Everyone gave soft chuckles.

**"Indeed, my brother. Now let's say we all go inside and spend some quality time with our lovers."** I said as I nuzzled Bella's nose with my own. She had yet to speak, and I was curious as to what was going through her mind. She smiled gently and nodded, grabbing my hand as we gracefully leapt back in through the broken window.

Instantly our lips connected with heated passion, her shields enclosing around us to give us complete privacy. We fell in a tangled mess on our bed, then gradually our kisses slowed to become soft and gentle. Eventually we sat there just cuddling close to one another; we basked in the relative silence and mutual love.

**"I love you, my Angel of Light."** I whispered against her mahogany hair.

**"And I you, my Soldier of Darkness."** the name seemed... fitting. Like a yin yang - two opposites attracted together by the need for peace. I loved it.

This was the perfect picture, framed by the blissful days our eternity will be sure to hold.

* * *

**I hoped this story lived up to it's name. I wanted it to be longer, but with school arriving next month, and between preparing for it and trying to work on other things, I lost the feel for this. I tried, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for braving through this with me - I know my writing isn't the best yet.**

**There is still an open poll on my bio to vote for the next story. If anyone has any other ideas, feel free to PM me. Thank you! You guys were amazing.**


End file.
